Dr. T
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Welcome to my grand experiment on self-replicating TERROR WEAPONS. Thank you for donating test subjects!" ---- *'Summary' *Dr. Terror is a twice weekly event, occuring on Wednesdays and Saturdays for a period of 24 hours. This event is launched when you first defeat Lt. Hammerman's level 10 base. Once the level 10 base is defeated, every Wednesday at 12:00am GMT (Greenwich Mean Time), on the island of the defeated base, you will see the Dr. Terror challenge. When you defeat Lt. Hammerman's level 20 base, every Saturday at 12:00am GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) on the island of the defeated base, you will see the 2nd Dr. Terror challenge. *You have 24 hours to get as far as you can during the Dr. Terror event. *Dr. Terror bases are comprised of various NPC buildings and various defenses at various levels but all defenses used are the same as the defenses which you are accustomed to when attacking player bases, the only difference is that there is no limit to the amount of a particular defense to appear. *The Dr. Terror event gives the player the opportunity to obtain the resource known as Dark Crystals from the bases and with every base you defeat you are guaranteed at least one Fragment, Shard or Crystal. *If you successfully beat the first stage of the Dr. Terror event a new Dr. Terror base will appear immediately after which will be named Terror Stage 2 in which bases would then increase in strength by adding more defenses or by increasing the level of the defenses. *Dr. Terror bases continue to get increasingly difficult and have various stages to them but once Terror Stage 20 is beaten or the 24 hours you have in the event are over, the Dr. Terror event is complete until the next week. *The Dr. Terror island known as Terror Base which spawns at 12:00am GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) on Wednesday in replace of Lt. Hammerman's level 10 base starts at a level 8 base and progressively increases making it an easier base to obtain Dark Power Stones for lower levels. *The Dr. Terror island known as the Volcano Base whcih spawns at 12:00am GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) on Saturday in replace of Lt. Hammerman's level 20 base starts at a level 17 base and progressively increases in difficulty. ---- *'Trivia' * You do not gain any victory points for successfully defeating a Dr. Terror base. * Defeating a Dr. Terror base gives you Gold, Wood, Stone, Iron and Dark Crystals as rewards. * Dr. Terror's bases have the capacity to provide Dark Power Stones. * Do not defeat Lt. Hammerman's Level 10 base until you have unlocked both Stone and Iron storages. Otherwise you not only miss out on these when you defeat Lt. Hammerman, but you also miss out on them when you defeat Dr. Terror. * Destroying Dr. Terror's bases are the only way to obtain Dark Power Stones. * Dr. Terror's bases will have a purple ring, as opposed to the red ring other enemies typically have, and the blue ring that your bases contain. * When Dr. Terror's base appears you will receive a Boom Beach notification saying, "Dr. Terror has landed!" * Dr. Terror bases reset every week. If you started at level 1 and get to level 8 for example within the 24hrs, you will be back to level 1 the following week. *Defeating subsequent Hammerman stages (Eg. level 25, level 30 etc.) does not gain any more Dr Terror levels on the remaining 5 days of the week. However, defeating subsequent Hammerman stages (Eg. level 25, level 30 etc.) does make the Dr. Terror stages on Wednesday and Saturday much harder. The more Lt. Hammerman stages you defeat, the harder the Dr. Terror levels become. *Dr Terror's bases also include Mines and Boom Mines. ---- *'Loot Chart' Category:Crystals